


A Day in the Life

by Incorporeal_Ice



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incorporeal_Ice/pseuds/Incorporeal_Ice
Summary: A collection of short stories not long enough to stand on their own, generally slice of life themed.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Sickly Sweet

“ **What do think you’re doing _?!”_**

Fox McCloud gasped, the sound choked and raspy, his frame going rigid from surprise. Immediately, he doubled over himself in defense at the kitchen counter, clutching his ill-gotten contraband. He braced himself as heavy footsteps approached.

“Stay back!” He tried his best to sound threatening, but his voice was nasally and weak.

Wolf wasted no time leaning over him, one eye narrowed in suspicion. His sharp senses already picked up a saccharine smell, hand clasping firmly onto a hunched shoulder.

“Give it up!” He growled menacingly over frantic whines.

“No!!” Fox squirmed in vain, doing his best to maneuver himself away from insistent prying. He knew he had already proven himself guilty, but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Come on!” Wolf tugged him back hard with a shout, making him cry out in distress. He bared his fangs, jaw taut when he finally saw what he sought. “I knew it!”

With a pathetic sound, Fox attempted to shove his barely eaten eclair into his mouth, only to have it forcefully snatched away with a savage swipe. A despairing, mournful cry left him, his eyes moving straight from his assailant’s snarl to his lost pastry.

“It’s mine!” He protested, already making feeble attempts to reclaim it.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Wolf chastised him, effortlessly holding him back. “This kind of garbage is the last thing you need right now!”

“It’s good for the soul,” he retorted shamelessly, slouching in defeat.

“Who even bought this for you?!” The demand was accompanied by brandishing the sweet in his face, which he turned away from defiantly.

“I’ll never give up my sources!”

Fox watched in anguish as his lover walked away from him in a huff, ignoring his pleading whines as he all but slammed the dessert into the trash can.

“Heartless!”

“You’re unbelievable,” Wolf approached him with arms crossed over his chest, scowling. “You’re outta my sight for a few hours and you’re already up to shit like this.”

“Who died and made you a doctor,” Fox pouted, averting his eyes.

“Common sense,” he deadpanned. “Now go back to bed!”

“Urgh!”

The sickly fox threw up his hands, dramatically stomping off to the bedroom.

“I’m makin ya soup,” Wolf called out to him over his shoulder, already rummaging through the pantry. He rolled his eye when he was answered with an ungrateful ‘gross!’ yelled at him from across the room.

“Ingrate,” he murmured under his breath. “Gonna be the death a’ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore to myself I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't contribute to immortalizing the plague.
> 
> But then it came for me. So now you can have this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are all of these going to be sick fics? I sure as hell hope not, someday.

“Hrnng…” Fox groaned, voice sad and congested. He was a slack and weak mound of blankets, head resting in his lover’s lap with flattened ears. He leaned into a warm touch stroking down his side, clinging to it like it was the only comfort he had left in the cruel world that cursed him with disease.

“There there,” a gruff voice patronized with an amused smile. “You’ll survive.”

“Are you sure?” he pouted, looking up with heavy bags under sullen and puffy eyes.

“Maybe,” Wolf chuckled at his expense, other hand moving to ruffle the top of his head. The whines he solicited only encouraged his teasing.

“You’re the worst,” Fox grumbled, swatting his arm away. “Just wait until you catch this, I swear.”

“Hah,” the other scoffed, puffing out his chest. “I’m gonna be fine. Unlike you, I actually live a healthy lifestyle.”

“Red meat won’t save you from karma.”

Wolf merely huffed, tugging him closer and turning his attention back to the TV. For once, he didn’t receive any complaints about his choice of viewing, only further driving home his prone boyfriend’s sorry state.

“We shouldn’t even be doing this,” Fox sighed, further slumping into the couch and the body next to his.

“You sayin you want me to leave you here?” Wolf questioned, raising an eyebrow. He grinned to himself when a poignant silence followed his words.

He wouldn’t say it out loud, but in truth he couldn’t leave the fox to his suffering if he wanted to. Someone had to make sure he actually took care of himself, and he was just too pathetic like this to abandon. Even if his dedication went unappreciated.

And he sort of loved him, or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretending these are actually just really lovey dovey stereotypical sick fics not featuring the plague that shall not be named. But seriously, don't be like the space furries. Be responsible.


	3. Perfect

Fox McCloud stared at the smoking target dummy with a scowl, blaster lowered at his side. His jaw tightened when he finally forced himself to turn his head, expression falling into a disheartened frown. The assessment screen jeered at him once again, flashing numbers his pride could never be satisfied with. Not that he needed to check. He had more than enough experience to know when a performance didn’t measure up.

He sighed, glancing down at the user interface in the booth, contemplating whether or not to start up another round. His ego ached to be sated, but a voice in the back of his head told him it wasn’t the right thing to do. The same voice that said he really shouldn’t have even come to the academy shooting range in the first place.

The same voice he ignored.

“A text would have been nice.”

Fox jumped, heart hitting his chest hard. His frame went rigid, and then deflated as he turned to greet his visitor. 

Oh right. Wolf was waiting to pick him up.

“I… didn’t mean to be here so long,” he answered sheepishly, fishing his phone out of his pocket. His brow furrowed when the time came into view, joined by several unread messages. Both stabbed at his conscience.

He ended class that long ago?

“Sorry…”

Wolf huffed, but gave a wry smile.

“Surprised at how empty it is in here,” he observed, looking around the room.

“It gets pretty quiet on campus, this late,” Fox murmured, the statement only reinforcing his guilt. He wondered how long his fiancé waited in the parking lot before coming to search for him. "The slackers never practice enough, anyways."

“How’d you do?”

The question made him wince, which of course did not go unnoticed. He averted his eyes, dejected as the other looked past him at the display panel.

“That’s not a score to sulk over,” Wolf muttered, stepping closer and setting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t make that face.”

Fox slumped, arms moving to hold himself. His hands nervously rubbed up and down his sleeves, his discomfort at the conversation obvious. It took more effort than it should have not voicing the rebuttal that came to mind.

_‘But it’s not perfect.’_

Instead, he said nothing.

Wolf moved in to pull him close, offering a firm embrace and a reassuring hand on the back of his head. Unfortunately, it must not have been hard to guess what he was thinking. It was probably written all over his face.

Still, he leaned into the touch regardless. He willed himself not to care about the thought of someone else walking in on them, like this. Their strict instructor, veteran pilot at the student range. Cuddling someone.

“I miss it…” Fox breathed out the words, face falling to rest on his lover’s chest. Saying it out loud was like uncaging a heavy sadness. Instead of taking weight off his shoulders, it only made him feel like he was being dragged down further. So he just let himself be held up by steady, strong arms.

“I know, puppy,” Wolf murmured into his fur, voice low and soft. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy, having to give up on your dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

“Uuuuugh!” Fox groaned dramatically, dropping himself into the passenger side and slamming the door. He crossed his arms, sinking into his seat with a scowl.

“Hello to you too,” Wolf answered him with a sideways glance and a raised eyebrow.

“I have the worst job ever,” he pouted, glaring out into the parking lot of the campus.

“Yeah?”

“Damn practicals,” Fox’s volume began to rise steadily “every quarter. I’m just gonna start calling in sick, I swear! Someone else can do it, since I always get nagged anyways.”

“That bad?”

“Aside from the usual whining,” he continued, growing more irritable as he spoke “I had some old asshole blow up on me!”

“Failed him?” Wolf asked, with an amused grin.

“Damn right!” The words came without a hint of remorse. “And as usual they can’t just deal with it. Why would they? As if **_I’m_** the one who doesn’t know what I’m doing!”

“How many’d you pass?” his fiancé questioned, finally backing out the car.

“8.”

“Hah!” Wolf quipped “that’s a new record!”

“And Pepper _still_ came to bitch at me!” Fox threw up his hands, the sarcasm lost on him. “Like I’m supposed to just let all these amateurs loose in the air for a ‘pass rate’! What’s he gonna do when they’re getting themselves _blown up?!”_

The other just chuckled, shaking his head. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the poor students subjected to his lover’s unrelenting standards. He always wondered how many of them actually deserved it, but he didn’t dare voice such thoughts.

“Urgh!” he grumbled, slouching even further. “Why do I put up with this?”

“Poor pup,” Wolf teased, reaching a hand over to ruffle his fur. He laughed when it was slapped away with a huff.

“You’re the worst!”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” he feigned offense. “Why don’t you open the glove box and say that again?”

He couldn’t stop himself from watching out of the corner of his eye when Fox immediately perked up, hands fumbling to reach for the compartment with childlike anticipation.

“Ah!” He gasped, mouth open as he stared reverently at a paper bag. He wasted no time prying it open searchingly, a delighted squeal escaping him at its contents.

“You’re the best!” He exclaimed, haphazardly reaching down to claim a cream puff. He popped it into his mouth, shamelessly moaning in bliss as he bit into it.

“I figured it was gonna be a rough one for ya.” Wolf smiled, pleased as he relished the results of his gesture from his peripheral vision.

“Thank you,” he was answered through a mouthful of pastry, an emotional expression on Fox’s face.

“Of course, Puppy,” Wolf grinned, arm casually resting over the steering wheel. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox has 2.3 stars on rate my professor. 
> 
> He has a chili pepper though.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf shut the door to the apartment behind him, kicking off his shoes. He cracked his neck, shrugging off the weariness of a busy shift as he prepared to announce his arrival. He stopped short, however, at the sound of a commotion from around the corner, stepping further inside with attentive ears.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen, grimacing at the sight before him. One Fox McCloud stood in the center of a calamitous scene--bowls and spoons strewn about spacious granite countertops, sullied with flour. He wore a tense expression, leaning over his phone with a thumb perched against his lips.

“Hi.”

Fox jumped, yelping in surprise. He glanced behind himself with an aggravated look, which quickly smoothed out into a forced air of nonchalance.

“Welcome home,” the greeting was delivered with a huff.

“And what’s all this?” Wolf wasted no time asking him, an amused grin on his face.

“What does it look like?”

“A mess.” He couldn’t stop himself from deadpanning. Thankfully, he was prepared to sidestep a soiled towel launched in his direction with a laugh.

“I’m _baking_ ,” Fox corrected him with a glower. “Not that you’d know anyway, since you have no taste.”

“Uh huh,” Wolf rolled his eye, moving closer to look things over. “What brought this on?” He wondered aloud, a sense of dread washing over him as he took in more of the carnage, fully expecting to be roped in to cleanup.

“I’m making brownies for my students,” Fox answered, shoulders squared with pride.

“Gettin’ those low survey scores up?”

**“Will you get out of here?!”**

Wolf backed away from a swat with a chuckle,feeling rejuvenated after a long day. He couldn’t wait to see how this panned out, for better or worse.

“Alright, alright,” he conceded, hands up. Though he caught himself freezing when he watched a dish of egg yolks go into a powdered mound peaking over the side of a large bowl. He frowned, eye wandering over to a full cup of sugar.

“Uh, Puppy?”

“What?!” Fox snapped at him, already feverishly attacking the mixture with a whisk.

Wolf winced, not at the tone, but the blunder he was witnessing.

“You might wanna-“

“I’m trying to work here, geeze!” He paused for the briefest moment to wave a hand dismissively, which was answered with a resolute sigh.

It was probably too late to fix it, anyways.

It took more restraint than Wolf knew he had not to comment further, as he opted to heft himself onto the couch instead, flicking on the television. He’d be lying, though, if he tried denying part of him was looking forward to the result.

It was with this thought that a mischievous grin lit up his face once he was joined in the living room. He looked over his shoulder to see a satisfied smile, and hands dusting off on an unsightly apron.

“There,” Fox greeted him smugly as he sat down. It was kind of cute how pleased he was, even if he had no idea what he was in for. “All in the oven!”

“Good job,” Wolf congratulated him, offering a condescending pat on the head.

While he normally would have moved to loop an arm around the other’s side, he held off the intimacy in favor of keeping himself clean. He could sense Fox brimming with energy as they sat together, barely paying attention to the tv as the minutes ticked by, and the cloying scent of chocolate filled the air.

“Ah!” Fox practically jumped out his seat, beaming at the sound of the oven timer blaring through the apartment. He all but bolted to the kitchen, eager to collect the fruits of his labor. If his earlier warning had been heeded, Wolf might have advised allowing the finished product to rest. With the knowledge that it was already a waste, and that the intrepid little chef would have just ignored him anyway, he saved his breath.

Instead, he was content to stay seated, not needing to be present to know his lover was pacing in front of a piping hot pan, impatiently waiting until the contents were _just_ cool enough to seize.

And he was rewarded with a resounding wail of despair through a mouthful.

“Noooo!”

Frantic footsteps quickly doubled back into the living room. Wolf turned to see a look of pure distress, one hand on the doorframe, and the other clutching a fresh brownie.

“They’re all grainy and bitter,” Fox whined, still chewing through an unpleasant bite.

“You added the sugar too late,” he explained, holding back a smile.

“What?!” He was answered incredulously. “Why does it matter? It’s all going into the same place!”

“Wet and dry, pup.”

“Ugh!” Fox groaned in frustration. “How do you know that?! _You don’t even **like** sweets!”_

“Common sense,” Wolf shrugged, feeling a pang of pity surging alongside endearment. It was funny, but it had to hurt putting all that effort in for it to backfire.

“Why didn’t you say something, then?!”

Okay. Maybe not too much pity.

“Come on now, Puppy,” he offered a token assurance regardless, rising to his feet and setting a hand on slumping shoulders. “Do you wanna try again? I could help you.”

“No…” Fox sulked, lowering the unfinished dessert at his side. “The slackers don’t deserve them anyway…”

“Maybe they deserve this batch, then?”

Wolf laughed when he received a well-earned jab in the arm, hand moving to ruffle his boyfriend’s fur. The show was almost worth the mess he was doubtlessly going to be stuck cleaning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the most pleased with how this turned out, but c'est la vie. These are meant to be quick and easy, so I'll leave it be.


End file.
